


"faithfully."

by Sekushi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: Ten years ago, Billy Hargrove would have never thought he'd get married one day, but... here he is. Standing at the altar, waiting for the guy he fell in love with in high school to arrive and stand by his side.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	"faithfully."

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song one too many times and suddenly I couldn't stop writing...  
> I hope you like this!

Ten years ago, Billy Hargrove would have never thought he'd get married one day, but... here he is. Standing at the altar, waiting for the guy he fell in love with in high school to arrive and stand by his side. He's half expecting to wake up, because this whole day feels so  _ unreal _ \- even if he knows it's not. He's going to marry  _ Steve Harrington _ , right here, today.

When Billy looks up, Steve's walking down the aisle towards him and the altar. He looks beautiful, breathtakingly so. His white suit makes him glow and Billy can't look away. Steve's looking straight at him, and when their eyes meet, he smiles. They hold each others gaze until Steve reaches the altar and hugs him for a short moment.

Steve presses a soft kiss to Billy's cheek and whispers:  _ "You look so beautiful, baby." _ Billy's heart skips a beat at this - because hearing Steve say things like that is still making him nervous, even after all these years - and he murmurs an  _ "I love you." _ into his fiancé's hair.

Then, they separate to stand next to each other, ready for the ceremony to start.

♡

Once they've said their vows, exchanged rings and the priest declared them  _ "Husband and husband," _ they leave the church. Their destination? A fancy restaurant, chosen by them, Susan and Steve's parents.

After listening to everyone's speeches and eating, everyone goes outside for a round of games. It's basically just a few competitions between the newlyweds that their friends and family planned and set up before the big day.

Among other things, they have to answer a quiz about each other's families and even draw their partner as best as they can. The people who planned the games - all of the guests, basically - count the points and in the end, they declare Steve the winner. Billy might have  _ let _ him win, but... nobody needs to know that.

♡

When they return inside, the tables have been shoved to the side by the restaurant staff to make a makeshift dancefloor and the DJ's all set up. The guests all gather around the dancefloor, making a circle for the couple.

Steve holds out his hand and leads Billy into the middle of the circle when he takes it. His hands are warm and soft, and Billy feels like he's about to burst with happiness when Steve wraps his arms around him protectively. He feels so loved like this... He pulls Steve even closer and they slowly start swaying when the music starts to play.

Steve softly starts singing along with the song while they're dancing. After the few first lines, Billy recognizes the song as Journey's  _ 'Faithfully' _ and closes his eyes, getting lost in thoughts of how much he loves the man in his arms. When Steve basically breathes out the first  _ "...faithfully," _ against his cheek, Billy hides his face in his shoulder.

He doesn't want his husband to see the tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes. Steve notices, though - because  _ of course _ he does - but he doesn't stop singing. He slides one of his hands into Billy's hair and kisses his cheek, just holding him. Silently letting him know that it's okay, that he's got him.

_ "I'm forever yours... faithfully." _ Billy joins in for the song's last line and they finish their performance - because honestly, that's what this dance was - with a sweet kiss. Then, Billy leans his forehead against Steve's while they catch their breath. He feels like they're the only two people in the world in this very moment - until the circle around them erupts in applause and cheering.

Billy breaks the eye contact first and looks over at his sister, who's... definitely crying. She shoots him a smile when she catches him looking, though. He smiles back at her, and leans into his husband's arms.

His fucking  _ husband _ . Just thinking it is enough to make him smile and his heart race. He turns his head to the left a bit to look Steve in the eyes again and the look in his eyes just makes the blonde  _ melt _ . Steve kisses him again, then, passionate and slow, and Billy feels like he's in heaven.

He's never been so  _ in love _ .

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr!  
> @twoprettyboys


End file.
